


Warm

by Faestae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Pet Play, Soft Arousal, Suggestive Themes, kitten!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faestae/pseuds/Faestae
Summary: Every day on Starkiller makes Hux want to kick a door down. The hours are long, the Commander is insufferable, and it's always so damn cold.
He's lucky to have you to keep him warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first request of my new writing blog! I hope you like it! There's nothing but fluffing here~

“--to see this report _on_ my desk tomorrow, lieutenant! Do you understand?”

The voice of the trembling lieutenant barely made it out of his throat, “Y-yes, general.”

“Then get the hell out of my sight.”

The blast door opened, catching the last of Hux's outrage before the lieutenant scrambled off. He wasted no time storming through the door and slamming his gloved fist on the door controls. The door hissed shut and locked back into place, silence gracing the headache between his ears and finally shutting him off from the midnight halls of Starkiller Base.

Hux paused there for a moment, allowing his mind time to come down from his furious high. He pushed the words through his head-- _Can't let her see me like this_. Like his fingers through your hair, he used the words to soothe him. Over and over, quieter and quieter until finally, he was calm. He released the fist he didn't realize he was clenching, the blood meekly returning to his fingertips as he lowered his eyes.

That was when the pain settled in.

It was hours past the end of his standing shift, yet Hux only just returned to his quarters. Relief unable to find him just by being behind closed doors, he grimaced desperate to find his peace. He exhaled, dropping his shoulders and rubbing the back of his neck with his gloved hand as he stepped down into the den.

Hux shrugged off his greatcoat, peeling off his gloves, the heat that wafted up from the vents barely penetrating the weight of the chill. Sliding his feet across the floor, he rolled his heavy shoulders, muttering angrily to his data pad as he flipped through the daily reports. _Late reports, a rogue trooper...the insufferable Kylo Ren--_ “and why is it so _cold_ in here?” he snarled to himself. He tread across the den floor, catching out of the corner of his eye, a pair of your panties having been balled up and thrown across the room last night. They had fallen victim to Millicent, who had dragged them around the den all afternoon.

Reaching his high-backed armchair, Hux fell into it, immediately relieving his feet of the pressure that had building since his lunch hour. With Ren running rampant, it was hard to sit down for even a minute before being forced on his feet again. And being granted even a few moments rest after twelve long hours, he couldn't help but groan in pleasure. He picked his feet up and dropped them onto the desk, kicking his shoes off one by one with his toes. As they tumbled to the floor, a silver bell jingled from the bedroom.

A tickling of arousal fluttered in his chest and his groin; a smile teasing his lips. Only a few more seconds before--

“Darling? Is that you?”

Hux grunted quietly, and when he opened he eyes, he saw your head and hands peeking up over the desk.

“Kitten..” he murmured, still only a hint of joy on his solemn face.

You smiled, biting down on your lip before popping to your full height, your baby-doll lingerie tickling the skin of your thighs. It was his favorite, lacy and translucent in all the right places; a birthday gift from him and one of many. You pushed yourself up, letting your silky legs dangle on one side of his desk.

Hux fought the urge to close his eyes. There was nothing he loved more than the sight of your nightgown. As much as he loved the way you sparkled during the day, dripping in precious pearls and gold, he loved you in your simplicity, his kitten, soft and bare.

Tipping your hand up, you slid down into a laying position, stretching your attractive body out on his desk, the lacy edges of your lingerie riding up around your curvy hips,“I missed you,” you purred.

“Mmm..” Hux raised a lazy hand and you put yourself under it, letting his hand sink down into your hair. He pushed his hand deeper taking a soft fistful that sent tingling pulses across your scalp. With a sigh, you nuzzled your head into his hand, his fingers lazily scratching behind your ears.

You rolled around under his hand until you felt it go limp. You opened your eyes, letting Hux's  hand slide down around your cheeks, ruffling your hair around your rosy face. You sat up slowly, letting his hand slip down to the desk. Your heart filled with warmth watching him doze off; the stern general of the First Order by day, soft sweet angel by night. Sitting upright, you put your hands down between your knees and leaned forward, “Darling?” you purred.

Hux inhaled as he's roused again. He grumbled, shifting his body and pressing his fingers to his temple, “Sorry, kitten...” he murmured, “long day...” He massaged his head in slow circles. Even slower, he opened his icy blue eyes , allowing them to take their time to focus on you, “What are you doing up?”

“I was waiting for you..” you replied sweetly, letting your hair fall in gorgeous waves down your shoulders.

His eyes hung on the curvature of your breasts, your nipples perking suggestively against the silk, “Aren't you cold?”

You shook your head, your body suddenly pulling up into a stretch. You reached your hands up into your hair, playfully tossing your hair back and forth in your hands, the silver charm on your collar jingling as you teased him, “Just lonely,”

Hux's eyes fondled your hips and breasts, the sensation rising a pressure in his trousers. He dragged his tongue along his bottom lip, inhaling as he woke from his aroused trance. He tipped his head towards to the console attached to his work station and after pressing a few buttons on the desk it hummed to life, shining a dull blue light up your body.

The holoform of the daily reports panned across your scantily clad flesh and you watched them curiously, lines of text running across your tummy, maps of Starkiller flashing across your breasts, “There's some work that needs to be done,” he muttered squeezing his eyes hut before trying to open them again, “We can play tomorrow,”

You frowned, tipping your head the other way before lifting your arms, to watch the projection slide across your body. Suddenly, you beamed, leaning forward off the front of the desk and sliding into his lap.

Startled again, Hux snapped awake, your thighs sliding down around his hips. With his ankles still up on the desk, you straddled him easily, the soft dampness of your lingerie tickling his trousers. He pushed himself up lifting his ankles off the desk, but you keep him reclined. You pressed your chest against him, stroking his cheek with the back of your hand, “But, darling,” you cooed, “It is tomorrow,”

Hux raised his eyes to you, then moved them back to the holoform that projected up from his desk. The  numbers blinked lazily at the bottom of the screen.

00:00:23...00:00:24...00:00:25..

Hux flushed, allowing you to settle in to his lap as he brought his attention back to you. “It is..isn't it,” a smile teased at his lip and he hooked one finger under your collar. As he tilted your head up, he looked down his slender nose at you, giving you a gentle tug. You melted into his mouth, warmth spreading from your between your thighs into your chest as you pressed your chest against his. Hux pushed his bare hand up your back, leaving the icy essence of Starkiller behind.

You released his lips with a soft gasp, your spine tingling to life with the sensation, “O-oh...you're so cold..”

A rare smile graced his lips, joy blooming his chest as he absorbed the sweet sight of your countenance. He dragged the back of his hand along your cheek, running his knuckles down your back.

Ice shocked your skin and you arched your back, your womanhood grinding innocently against his thigh. “Oh!” you gasped, “Armitage..” you furrowed your brow, taking his hand by surprise. You hold his chilled digits in your hand pushing them against your lips, “You're frigid...”

He allowed you his hand, watching as you moved it across your body, against your cheeks and your tummy trying to warm him.  Despite how he chilled you, you kept your flesh pressed together. You brought his hand back up to your mouth, breathing life into his fingers, kissing them intermittently.

And despite the growing need that started to bubble in his gut, Hux's brain wrapped around the workload that awaited him; documents that needed his eyes, contracts that required his signature. His chest sank as he spoke “Go on to bed..” Hux said gently, his sleepy eyes admiring your beauty, “I'll come and play with you later..”

“But, darling, you're like ice,” you insisted, “Let me stay and warm you up,”

Hux took his not-so-cold hand and pushed it back through your hair, gripping you and pulling you down towards his mouth. He pressed his lips against yours, his other cold hand, throbbing as it clutched your warm thigh. Heavy, his tongue pushed its way into your mouth, the pressure in his gut growing uncomfortably hard.

He pulled away slowly, “I'll be fine..Go..”

You frowned, and Hux's heart throbbed with disappointment to see the joy in your face fade. Still, you obeyed, pushing yourself up off of him. One leg, then the other, you put both of your bare feet on the ground and tiptoed off into the other room.

Hux lowered his eyes as you left, his bundle of warmth slipping into the shadows. He sighed, the pain and the cold that weighed him by the shoulders settling in again. The reports reflected in his eyes as he scratched his chin, swiping his icy fingers one way, then the other, watching the words sail by.

Minutes later came a soft pattering of feet and the jingle of soft bells.

Hux inhaled--

“--Meow,”

Hux twisted his lip, resting his head against the back of the chair as Millicent made her appearance, padding around under the leg of his chair. He groaned again, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, squeezing them shut. Part of him wished it was you—just to keep him warm in this

“..god-forsaken frost machine.” he muttered, pressing his hands together.

Suddenly, the warmth returned. Two soft hands pressed against his cheeks, the knuckles rolling down to his chin. You dragged your nails gently against his skin, evidence of five o' clock shadow budding and rubbing against your fingernails.

“Kitten--” he grumbled.

You brushed your fingers down his neck to his aching shoulders. “Hush, darling..” you whispered, “Relax..”

Hux groaned as your kneaded him, the muscles trembling and creaking under your grip. He grimaced, trying to force the muscles to relax, but that was a feat only your hands can accomplish. Soon, he hung his head, lulled into submission by your touch, heat starting its crawl from the release of the tension, spreading to his arms and dripping down into his chest.

When he was limp, you slipped easily back into the armchair, dragging a heavy comforter with you. You tucked your knees over Hux's lap, opening the blanket and tossing it over his toes. Secured in the blanket, you allowed yourself to curl up in his arm.

Hux opened his heavy eyes, turning his head to face you, your warm nose brushing against his frigid one. He nudged your nose up and stole a kiss from you, pressing his whole passion against you, one hand teasing the hem of your silk under the blanket, the other cupping your cheek.

When he pulled away, as tempted as you were to kiss him again, you press one finger against his mouth, “Work,” you whispered, running your hands down his uniform front, “I'll keep you warm,”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated! <3


End file.
